


I See My Future Before Me - Alternate Endings

by TheDyingMoon



Series: I See My Future Before Me - A Compendium [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ A collection of three Alternate Endings and one final ending to the tale, I See My Future Before Me.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: I See My Future Before Me - A Compendium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. I See Only Darkness - The Vergil Ending

**Author's Note:**

> From the remnants of the man you loved and would love until your dying breath, a Devil, who would never, ever love you in return, not while he's still alive, not even after his death, and not in a million years, was born.
> 
> His name,...
> 
> ... was Vergil Sparda,...

“Any last words, **Little Lamb**?”

The tears just fell and your heart ached awfully.

The entity, who, apparently, was loyal only to its real “Master”, has brought you involuntarily to the death’s door. You knew there was no turning back.

You bowed down low, letting your tears fall on the ground. Controlling your sobs, you looked up and glanced into his empty bloodshot eyes one last heart - wrenching time, and let out the words you so wanted to tell him for the last ten years,…

The massive heart of the Dreadnought pulsated weakly in response to your dying heart. With a soft voice, you whispered your feelings, pouring out all of the emotions and frustrations that piled up over the years of being controlled by the entity.

**“I love you, V.”**

For a moment, the man let the sword down, seemingly conflicted with something. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he started chortling, a bit soft, at first. Then it gradually became louder as he slicked his dark locks and threw his head back.

Your heart felt like it just shattered into a million pieces at the same time that the massive heart of the Dreadnought lost its radiance.

You bit your lip, trying to hold back the pain.

With a deep sigh, V raised the Yamato above his head, gripping its hilt with his weak, trembling hands and pointing it to your stomach.

His thirst taking hold of his entire being and engulfing what little humanity he had left, he declared with every inch of the true Devil within him,

“I choose,… **POWER**!”

***

You could hardly believe everything that happened that one, fateful day. V, who gained a great deal of power from the three Sisters of Fate, Cassandra, Andromeda, and Galatea, revealed that he was none other than Vergil, himself: Dante's twin brother who was thought to be dead. 

And with this insane amount of power, all of his wounds did not only heal. He gained his true form, as well.

However, what shocked you the most was not V revealing who he really was.

It was when he finally revealed his true intentions to everyone.

Searching for a great power to defeat Dante, and searching for an even greater one to keep his weak and fragile, mortal form, void of its all powerful Demonic half, intact without a single care of any of the consequences,...

It was,... too much for your own heart to bear.

The moment he agreed to the pleas of the powerless Lamb, Galatea, to set you free in order to receive the other entities that kept you alive and immortal for a long time, he,... has merely forgotten about you.

Well, he still knew you. He knew (Y/N) (L/N).

What he forgot were his feelings towards you,... when he was still V. From the ashes of those feelings he had for you when he was still in the fragile and vulnerable form of the poet and Summoner known simply as V, the adoration, the admiration, the glimpses of what could be considered as love, rose a man as cold as the winter evening. A warrior that was even stronger than Mundus, himself. From the remnants of the man you loved and would love until your dying breath, a Devil, who would never, ever love you in return, not while he's still alive, not even after his death, and not in a million years, was born.

His name,...

... was _**Vergil Sparda**_ ,...

After mercilessly killing **_Pandemonium of Destruction_** , the Demon behind the Dreadnought, and Lord Fleminger, the man behind all the insidious plans, the man descended to the Underworld and made his name known to all who dwelled in it. He overthrew its former ruler, Mundus, and murdered what remained of his three powerful loyal servants and their armies - **_Bedlam of Insanity_** , and **_Maelstrom of Calamity_**. He searched every nook and cranny of the foul place, murdering all who dared to lift even a single finger against him, until the only ones who were left were those who were unable to fight. Sitting on the throne that used to belong to Mundus, with the bloodstained Yamato on his hand, he ruled over them,...

... and what remained of humanity after his onslaught.

Humans and Demons alike were powerless against him. With Dante, the one hope, the one ray of light for the weak, gone, also by his twin brother's own hand, you, or Galatea, who remained by your side through this genocide and all this heartbreaking tragedy, could not do anything against him.

And you, being a weak human, were spared by Vergil. It was,... an act of mercy from the new King, the one Alpha and Omega, who ruled all. You had no other choice but to follow him as his servant and do all of his bidding.

However, there came a time when Vergil needed _all_ of the Sisters of Fate back.

**_He needed Galatea._ **

But, why?

"Sparda." Vergil simply told you that one day as you stood and humbled yourself before him. "I could not find Sparda, even with Cassandra's guidance. I need the Past, the Present, and the Future by my hand in order to locate him. I need the _**weapons**_ to find their _**forger**_."

"My Lord," You uttered, as meekly as you could, as you avoided his cold, cold eyes. " ... may I ask why you need to find Sparda?"

"FOOL!" His word cut through your heart and through the deafening silence of the room like a hot blade against ice. "Do you think I would stop after spilling blood all over this land? Until I find and kill the Last Knight, I would never be able to completely rule over this world!"

"He's,... " You stuttered, then took a deep breath. You had to remind yourself that he would never lift a finger against you. But that was only due to the fact that you still have Galatea within you. "But, he's your f - father,..."

Vergil did not say anything. Instead, he stood up from his throne and came down towards you. Step by loud, frightening step, he descended, until he was mere inches from you.

Only then did he make you look at him by forcefully propping your chin up with the hilt of the Yamato.

"You have no right to deny what's rightfully mine." He spoke, his rage seething, his anger overwhelming you. "You are but a mere, disposable vessel who kept **_my_** weapons safe. I have looked upon you with merciful eyes, spared you, and protected you against the malice of these,... foul creatures.

"I now _humbly_ ask this of you,... before it is too late." The man, then, removed the Yamato from you and unsheathed it, pointing the blade at you as a final warning. "I demand you to give what is rightfully mine. Do it,... _**for the sake of the man you love, worship and adore.**_ "

Your voice may falter, your knees may wobble, and your heart may fall apart. Despite that, you,...

... would never let him win.

Not this time.

"The man I love, worship, and adore," You declared with utter resolution as you slowly looked up at Vergil's eyes. " ... **IS DEAD**!"

***

Before Vergil could even retaliate, the woman, that he once loved, worshipped, and adored when he was still a weak and fragile poet, raised the metal cane that he thoughtlessly discarded when he finally gained the power he sought, and let Galatea, the most powerful of the three Sisters of Fate, possess it.

Casting an unbelievable and powerful form of light that blinded Vergil, the metal cane radiated warmth and gave the woman enough power to do one last bravery to end his tyranny. Calling upon those three discarded thoughts that once helped Vergil in his time of need, she was able to push the evil man away with the sheer light that emanated from the cane.

With the last ounce of Galatea's power, the discarded thoughts of Vergil's past formed into a majestic bird, a ferocious tiger, and a massive golem that lent an even greater power to the metal cane in the woman's hand.

And with the last ounce of her strength and what probably remained of her own life force, she drove the metal cane to Vergil's chest.

Push after agonizing push, the woman drove the cane deep into his chest, the sheer sensation of it tearing her own heart apart.  
Tearing her own emotions apart.

With the voices of those incarnated thoughts that urged her to end this evil, all of those memories of the past came cascading down upon her as Vergil's breathing slowly ceased.

Of her running away from him, of her being rejected by him. Of her simply walking with him, of her excitedly talking with him. Of her smiling at him, of her being smiled back by him,...

_**... of her dancing with him on that moonlit Grecian balcony, and of her seeing him after ten long years of searching.** _

_**After a hundred years worth of waiting,...** _

Oh, how it hurt,...

... it hurt so much.

Ending the man she loved above all else,...

... it hurt so, so much.

As the light of the cane ebbed away, the woman pulled it from his chest and threw it away. She kneeled and took his almost limp body. As his battered eyelids fluttered and his bloodstained mouth formed incomprehensible phrases, the two Sisters, Cassandra and Andromeda, left his body and disappeared like ashes in the wind, never to be seen again. Then, Galatea, along with the three discarded thoughts, appeared one last time before her, saying their farewells, and disintegrated into nothingness, leaving her with the man who was dying because of her.

And the man? Slowly, slowly,...

... he turned back into the man he once was.  
Silver eyes slowly turning into green ones, white hair becoming longer, and muscular frame morphing into that familiar weak form,…

He changed back into the mysterious man called V,...

It was in this pitiful state of sorrow and hopelessness when the Last Knight Sparda finally made himself known to the woman.

Crying, worn down, and void of happiness, he found her there, cradling the lifeless body of the man she loved.

_**His own son.** _

She looked up at him with gladness as if he was her last hope.

"Forgive me." The Last Knight spoke. "For allowing you to bear all this pain. For letting you carry this task alone. For allowing the prophecy to come into fruition. Forgive me."

The woman smiled at him as tears rolled down her beautiful, tired face.

"Let me join him, please." She uttered her last wish. "Give me,… peace."

And as Sparda raised his own weapon to oblige and allow her this one last act of kindness and mercy, the lullaby that softly came from her lips rang in his ears until her last breath, haunting his soul forevermore,...

**_Wept for me, for thee, for all,_ **   
**_When He was an infant small._ **   
**_Thou His image ever see,_ **   
**_Heavenly face that smiles on thee._ **   
**_Smiles on thee, on me, on all,_ **   
**_Who became an infant small,_ **   
**_Infant smiles are His own smiles,_ **   
**_Heaven and earth to peace beguiles,..._ **


	2. I See Dante Before Me - The Dante Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ What if someone else took you away that day? What if it is someone,... who truly loved you despite everything that went on?

_“May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?”_

_"I long to see such things as those you have probably seen. I want to experience everything and I wish to see them with my own eyes. See for myself what these poems of mine describe. But, the idea of doing those things alone,… do not please me, at all.”_

_“Would I be selfish if I ask you to accompany me, little wanderer?”_

_“Those scars,… symbolize the true enjoyment and will that you felt doing that special something you adore. Those feet, my Lady,… I would kiss,… over,… and over again,… if I could,… ”_

_“What matters is that you still have precious people around you, my Lady. You must focus on not losing them, as well.”_

_“Those feelings you have for me, I’m afraid we do not share them mutually.”_

_"I do feel obliged to tell you that I’ am not the person you seem to know. I’ am neither a good person, nor a hero you consider. In fact, I’ am the villain of your story. And I, may I add, only helped you because you seem so,… useless. Why would you even take up this massive commission in the first place? You are not as half as strong as the weakest Devil Hunter here to begin with. You are just a weak human who relies on others for survival."_

**_“I choose,… POWER!”_ **

_"ENOUGH!"_

_You woke up to the sound of his frightening voice that seemed to rattle the whole place. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness inside your room as you hysterically felt for the things around you. And when your cold and trembling hands reached what felt like the soft and smooth bed covers you haven't used for what seemed like ages, your heart felt like it would shatter. You know he was there, just outside your dark and suffocating room, and you knew full well that if you get up, walk to that door, and open it, you will see him._

_But, at the same time, you knew you can't._

_How you've wanted so much to go to him, to throw yourself at him, to embrace him, and tell him that you love him very much but, you know you can't._

_"I choose,... POWER!"_

_Those were the words that he told you after you bore your whole, fragile heart to him. It,... hurt you, and you knew you would be lying if you said it didn't. It hurts, and you could never deny that fact._

_Then, darkness. You couldn't remember anything else after that. What happened after that? And how long ago was that? A week? A month? A year?_

_You tried to move an inch, however, an unbelievable sensation of pain hit your mid - section, your arms, and your legs. You covered your mouth, trying to stifle the scream of horrified pain that tried to escape from it as you heard some more, incomprehensible noises outside. It seemed that he was not alone. There were others,..._

_... but you didn't have any idea who they were,..._

_... only that they sounded familiar._

_With a huge amount of effort, you carefully sat up as you propped up on your elbows, still feeling the excruciating pain in your body. You carefully swung your right leg off the edge of the bed first, followed by your left one. When you felt the coldness of the floor through your toes, you slowly put your feet down, then tried to stand,..._

_... only for you to collapse and scramble on the floor. You swiftly covered your mouth once more and closed your eyes as you stopped yourself from screaming and crying._

_Everything hurts. Everything._

_You remained on the floor curled up like this as your tears fell silently from your face. Your arms on your stomach and your legs folded, you stayed there, embracing the coldness and loneliness and waiting for those ear - shattering sounds to subside. And when they finally did, you took a deep breath and tried to stand once more. It became awfully quiet but, you couldn't care less. At least, they were gone. He was gone._

_And that was entirely better compared to him pushing you away and physically and emotionally hurting you yet again._

_With a slight limp, you made your way towards the door, and,..._

_All of a sudden, you heard it - a knock. On your front door._

_Your hand abruptly left the doorknob as the knock became more and more impatient. You were about to go back to your own bed, cover yourself with those heavy bed sheets, and pretend that you didn't hear anything, when you heard a familiar voice._

_"Hey, V! You forgot something at the shop!"_

_What,... ?_

_Despite the pain in your stomach and limbs, you flung open the door and sped towards the front door, ignoring the mess in the living room and even failing to notice your precious antique record on the table. You grabbed the brass doorknob, flung open the door, and,..._

_"Whoa, Babe! You don't look so good - "_

_The man was startled when you threw yourself into his arms, and when he felt your body trembling as you let out those tears of agony, he couldn't help but feel even more protective towards you._

_You looking so sad and broken and vulnerable,..._

_... it simply tore his heart apart._

_He,... could not bear it!_

_"I'm sorry, Dante!" He heard your muffled sob. You were making his jacket wet with tears but, he didn't care._

_He didn't care._

_Because he only cared about you._

_"I'm so sorry,..."_

_Wrapping his arms around your fragile frame, he said, "Why are you saying that?! You did nothing wrong, (Y/N)! You - "_

_"I'm sorry - !"_

_The man grabbed your shoulders and looked straight into your red and puffy eyes._

_"Alright, babe." He told you straight in the face without so much as a hesitation. "You're coming with me."_

***

To Dante, staying low and quiet for almost three months felt agonizing enough. He could only take small Demon hunting jobs for a while so as not to raise any suspicion. Hell, he even took a different name and went as far as Gaoltown ( where there was little to no demonic activity ) past Swan Lane where no one would recognize him. Not to mention putting Morrison in charge of Devil May Cry during his absence ( he just couldn't trust anyone, even Trish or Lady, for this ). 

Well, despite this meager choice of a lifestyle, Dante still miraculously pulled through. He often volunteered for farm work when he has no Demon hunting commissions, helping with the harvest ( people were kind enough to let him take home some fruits and vegetables after a hard day's work ) or taking care of the cattle ( the sheep were all nice to him, so were the cows but, all of the goats seemed to share the same interest of kicking him in the butt for some reason ). His new neighbors, a cute old couple ( who honestly looked like an old couple from a fairy tale ), although a bit suspicious of him at first, came to really like him, often giving him meals so he would not go out of town to procure some. The simple rural days felt so calm and peaceful, and the quiet nights felt so serene and cool, unlike the always busy and chaotic atmosphere of Red Grave.

Over time, the humble rural life of Gaoltown has grown on Dante, and soon enough, he has learned to accept his new life as a simple man with simple pleasures.

And the girl who was living with him? The people came to love her, as well, just like how they've grown to love him.

"You will take long?" You asked as you watched Dante prepare for another Demon hunting commission ( this time, a pair of Hell Judecas bothering the Gaoltown mayor's family ), confused as to the sudden change in his demeanor. Normally, his missions only lasted for a few hours, four to five, tops.

But, now, he said that the mission would take an entire day to do.

And for only a couple of Hell Judeca's? That sounded so suspicious,...

The Legendary Devil Hunter, whose skin has become tan due to many hours outside helping the neighbors with farm work, looked up and gave you that charming boyish smile. "You sound like a worried wife."

You sighed as you shook your head. "I' am worried. There are only two Demons. It shouldn't take you an hour or so." You placed the kitchen towel impatiently on top of the wooden table and stepped closer towards him. "Tell me, why do you need a whole day to do this?"

The man stood up and gently laid his callous hands on your cheeks. "And now, you sound like a jealous wife."

"Stop that, please,..." You uttered as you shook Dante's hands off and turned away from him. You went towards the window and stared at the peaceful scenery, unable to explain the sudden heaviness in your heart upon hearing those words from Dante.

_A worried wife? A jealous, worried wife?_

_Impossible!_

"Impossible,..." You whispered.

"What is?" Dante, who had preternatural hearing, being a half - Demon, and all, asked, walking towards you and placing a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"Nothing." You said, facing him and looking straight into his eyes. "You'll be late. Go now."

To this, Dante only scratched his head in confusion. "Alright, then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." You answered, getting your stitch work from the sofa and picking up where you left off. "Take care."

Dante's words were still ringing quite clear into your head as the hot and lazy day passed. As usual, the grandma from next door visited you once more to bring you lunch but, this time, she also gave you some linens you might find useful later on. That little boy from the farm where Dante often helped came and read books with you again. He even gave you flowers, the adorable little thing. Said he wanted to marry you when he grew old. You even managed to finish the laundry and the rest of your chores a few minutes before twilight.

For three months, your quiet life went like this. At first, you felt uncomfortable with it, being a person who was so used to traveling and doing lots of activities. But now, the silent life felt like a blessing to your tired body and battered mind. You have learned to be content with the things you currently have, you have learned to appreciate nature even more,...

... and most importantly,...

... you now see Dante in a different light. He,... changed. And not for worse. Your three months of stay in Gaoltown has taught the both of you a lot of things, simplicity, hard work, appreciation,...

... your isolation from the rest of the people you knew has taught you how to appreciate Dante even more.

Well, not that the man has been unkind to you, no. Somehow, it felt like you haven't acknowledged the man enough for all of his hard work. He even chose this kind of life for your own well - being despite knowing all of the consequences. He even did his best in fulfilling his promise to you that no one would ever find out that you're here, hence, all that secrecy and staying low away from everyone.

And honestly? He did all that wonderfully and without a hint of the slightest hesitation.

Just for you.

Of course, the pain was still there. After all, it was evident with the scars on your body and the changes you've recently been going through. You don't want Dante to know about this but, you were feeling as though you were getting weaker and weaker as the days passed, like a battery that was getting closer to its limit. Waking up every morning and getting up from bed felt like a huge struggle, and doing simple chores took most of your strength. Hell, even your hair looked different. Most of its strands were still (H/C) but, should one make the effort of taking a closer look at it, one would surely notice the strands of silver - grey here and there.

And just now, just this morning, you felt,... different. _Calmer. More at peace,..._

You knew you're time was coming. And Dante being gone for a full day? It felt really frightening.

You were so scared to go without Dante by your side.

Did you learn how to love him just like how he loved you? No. Of course, you were still in love with that _man_ , and Dante knew that. He respected that, even though it hurt him too much deep inside. It broke him.

And still, despite knowing all that, he persevered for you. He may not say it to you outright but, he knew what was going on with you. He noticed your difficulty in getting up each morning. He observed how the simplest of chores would take the most out of you. And most importantly, he knew all about your _granny hair_ problem.

Dante knew but, he never spoke up about it.

And now, as the clock struck six in the evening, you sat in front of your door, waiting for Dante to arrive,...

... only for someone else to come.

You looked up, stood, and took a few steps back. And in shock and fright, you turned away and tried to close the door, only for the visitor to take hold of your arm.

"Hon, talk to me, please!"

"Nico, leave me alone,..."

The Artisan only tightened her grip on your arm as she forced you to look her in the eyes.

"Girl, listen to me." Nico pleaded as quietly as she could so no one would notice the two of you in such a situation. "V has been lookin' all over for ya! But, for some reason, he can't see ya! He is worried sick about ya!"

_That name,..._

"I - i d - don't know who you're talking about,..." You stuttered as you felt your heart being crushed all over again.

The _man_ ,... actually looking for you?

_Impossible!_

_Impossible,..._

"What?! Aww, come on! I know Dante has been hidin' ya! Morrison is way too suspicious. And I'm right! Ye're here all along!"

"Nico, can you please leave me alone?" You pleaded for the second time, avoiding her eyes so she won't see you crying. But, it was no use. Nico just wouldn't be budged.

"No! V has changed! He _**loves**_ ya! He still does! And he wants the two of you to start all over again! He,... wants to make it up to ya! Right every mistake he has done,..." And as if in an effort to throw all of her trump cards at the table for her to win this battle, she desperately added, _**"V,... can't live without you!"**_

For a moment, you stopped struggling against her. You took a deep breath, and exhaled, dragging the air out of your lungs as long as possible. You wanted to calm down, you do.

Yes, you love him. You still do.

But,...

... it was too late.

"Where is _he_?" You asked, making your voice softer.

*

"Babe, I'm home!" Dante greeted you a few hours later as he entered the house.

"Dante, I'm right here!" You called. The man followed your voice and found you sitting on the sofa in the dark living room.

"Eh, it's too dark in here! Why don't we - ?"

"No!" You cut him off as he was about to turn on the lights. "Please."

Dante only raised his eyebrow in confusion. "O - kay?" Shrugging your strange behavior off, he brought what he was carrying to the middle of the room and placed it on the floor near the windows. "I think it's time we liven things up in here! It's getting a bit boring!"

In the darkness of the room with only the moonlight as your guide, you observed how Dante arranged and connected some wires to the thing he just brought, and a few moments later, the thing lit up, brightening the whole room.

It was a television, and connected with it was a decent dvd player that must've cost Dante a huge sum of money.

"Had to go back to Red Grave to purchase these." Dante smugly confessed. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't able to buy Titanic and Dracula for you. They're sold out!"

"What did you get?"

"This."

_**"Here's Charles Muntz piloting his famous,... "** _

Your eyes widened at the wonderfully colorful sight before you. 

_**" ... is there nothing he cannot do?! Yes! As Muntz himself says,... "** _

_**"ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE! Look out, Mount Rushmore!"** _

"I, ah, hope you like Pixar." Dante asked as he sat on the floor next to your form.

"It's great." He heard your simple answer. "Pixar is great."

With Dante's head on your lap, the two of you watched as the two characters interacted, how they met, and what started their romance.

_**"I saw where your balloon went. Come on! Let's go get it. My name is Ellie."** _

"I thought that's a boy!"

"Dante, it's clearly a girl."

"What? I don't get it!"

"Just watch!"

_**"There it is! Well, go ahead."** _

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid."

"Agh, Dante, just - !"

"Okay, okay,..."

_**"Go on!** _

_**"AAAGGGHHH!"** _

"Told ya,..."

"Oh, poor kid,..."

_**"HEY, KID!"** _

_**"AHH! Ouch!"** _

_**"Thought you might need a little cheering up! I have something to show ya!"** _

_**...** _

_**"I' am about to let you see something I have never shown to another human being. EVER! In my life! You'll have to swear you will NOT tell ANYONE! Cross your heart! DO IT!"** _

"Aww, that's so cute."

"Really? That seems creepy to me."

"You know what's even creepier, Dante?"

"What?"

"Lady and Trish taking over your shop."

"Oh, right,..."

_**"MY ADVENTURE BOOK! You know him: Charles Muntz, explorer! When I get big, I'm going where he's going: South America! It's like America but, it's South!"** _

Dante felt a gentle hand caressing his hair, and he fought the urge to take it and kiss it.

But, somehow,...

... it felt weaker.

And you,...

... you sounded _different_.

_**"You know, you don't talk much. I LIKE YOU!"** _

"(Y/N),..."

"Please,..."

Dante felt his breath hitch when you prevented him from seeing your face.

_What,... exactly is going on?!_

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yes! As fine as I'll ever be."

"(Y/N), tell me the truth, please."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. And, Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For the television. But, really. You should've told me earlier you're gonna be late because of it."

"Ahh, you sound like a jealous wife again."

"Hmm,... _maybe_?"

"(Y/N)," Dante began, trying his very best to see your face but, you just wouldn't let him.

Not now.

"Babe, please, tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt? Did something happen? Did - ?"

"Dante, listen to me very carefully." With those words, the man felt your caress once more as you tried to calm him down, all the while preventing him from seeing your face. And your voice,... it sounded so,... "Thank you,... for this house."

"(Y/N),...?"

"Thank you,... for this quiet and humble life. Thank you for taking care of me. For your hard work. For accepting me into your life. For,... accepting me as I' am, flaws, quirks, everything. Thank you,... for your unconditional love."

And to those words you just uttered, Dante felt his whole world collapse before him.

He knew what you meant.

He knew.

_Ah,..._

"T - the screen," Dante stuttered, his voice failing him as he felt that burning sensation in his eyes once more. And he hated it. " ... it's getting blurry! I should have it changed first thing in the morning - "

"STAY." You almost yelled, your cracking voice giving you away. "Please."

And Dante couldn't do anything.

"I - i'm sorry." The man cried. "I,... f - failed you! I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'm so sorry,..."

"No! You didn't! You did,... wonderfully. And you sound like I'm gonna leave you. That hurts."

"Aren't you?"

"Who told you?"

"Well,..."

You hummed as you bent and wrapped the man in your arms. "I'm not gonna leave you, Dante. I,... might be,... going _somewhere_ ,... but, my spirit will stay with you. I will continue to watch over you. I will stay with you,... for as long as it takes. I will _never_ ,... leave your side."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The man felt your soft lips ghost the top of his head, and this only made him hold onto the fragile arms wrapped around him even tighter. He would cherish this moment, this very moment, for as long as he lived.

For as long as he breathed.

"Let's watch, Dante Sparda."

"Alright, (Y/N) (L/N)."

***

A few hours earlier,...

"Where is _he_?" You asked, making your voice softer.

"Somewhere!" Nico answered. "He could see us right now. He could hear us."

You smiled. "If he could hear me, then,..." You cleared your throat and made your voice a bit louder despite your failing lungs. "Listen very carefully, V.

"I,... love you. I still do. And I missed you so much. So much it hurts. I still love you,… despite everything. I tried to get you out of my mind, to forget that I've known you. To forget that I have fallen deeply in love with you for the very short time we've been together. And it hurts,... so much,... to know that I will not be able to see you again, that I will not be able to talk to you again. That I will never hear your voice again as you read to me your favorite poems.

"If I could only go back in time, I would prevent all the pain and suffering from happening. I will tell you to run as far away as you can from that place. I don’t care what happens to Red Grave! I will,... save the both of us from that huge blunder. Maybe then, we could start all over again, to get to know each other again. Maybe we could take another shot at it.

"But, it is too late. I'm,... dying, V. Very soon, I will leave this world, and you will be left devastated. However, you have a wonderful life ahead of you. So,... go. Do everything that I told you: travel the whole world, watch all kinds of movies, eat popcorn and lots of junk food, go fishing and catch a boot, win the stuff tiger. See the world that your poems describe. Go,... and do all of those with the person you will love and cherish,... until the end.

"And I? I will stay with the person who gave me unconditional love. I will stay with the person who didn't give up on me despite everything. I will stay with him,... until my last breath.

_**"I will stay with Dante, until tonight when I close my eyes and enter eternal slumber.** _

"I love you, V. Now go,... and live a life you'll be proud of."


	3. I See The Light - Alternate V Ending

“Farewell, son of Sparda.”

And with those final words, Fleminger left him.

V felt the whole world around him fall apart as the Dreadnought - (S/N) - started firing her destructive lasers once more.

And who could blame her? After seeing her beloved sister suffer at the hands of the man she loved, could she still think of anyone worthy of redemption?

His hand went to the fatal wound on his stomach. The pain was actually going away as he slowly felt numbness taking over his whole body. Well, he was truly dying now.

And he will die just like that - alone, weak,…

… pathetic,…

And he knew he deserved it.

He crawled towards (Y/N) and reached for her cold hands. He, then, made an effort to pull her towards him for one last embrace.

It was then that he remembered their conversation inside the abandoned studio just after her dance.

_**“Can you quote something from Shakespeare?”**_ He fondly remembered her asking him with a shy and awkward smile. _**“After all, Griffon always calls you Shakespeare,…”**_

_**“Oh, here will I set up,… my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of,… inauspicious stars from this,… world - wearied,… flesh!”** _

V quoted, then coughed blood once more. He wrapped (Y/N) in his embrace, not wanting to let her go in this final moment.

_**“… eyes look,… your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips,… oh you the doors of,… breath,… seal with a righteous kiss,… a dateless,… bargain,… to engrossing death,…”** _

He gently kissed her forehead and took a deep breath, feeling the whole world around him vanish with complete darkness as his eyesight became blurry.

_**“… if only,… I could go back,… and change,… everything,…”** _

He whispered, regrets drowning him as his eyelids closed,…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**“Master, open your eyes!”**

**“G - gala - t - tea?”**

***

“Go on, Shakespeare.” the bird whispered. “Ask her for a dance.”

His eyes snapped open.

"Well?" Asked his familiar one more time. He looked up, and, sure enough, there was Griffon flapping his wings just a few inches above his head. "Ya gonna ask the chick, or what?" He reiterated.

"I,... don't understand." V uttered more to himself than to his demonic familiar,... _who was supposed to be dead._ "How can this - ?"

Then, he remembered,...

Him commanding Shadow to chase after you in the demonic ship, Dreadnought,...

Him commanding his most powerful demonic familiar, Nightmare, to assault you,...

Him driving the Yamato through your fragile body to take back what's originally his, the Sisters Of Fate,...

Him forcing Galatea to go back to him so he could achieve the ultimate power he so craved and longed for,...

He saw the world in ruins, the sky, the color of blood. He saw the death of many, their familiar faces haunting him. He turned his back to his own son, and he even destroyed his pact with the demonic familiars who saved his skin many times in the past.

All for the sake of that _one thing._

_**I choose,... POWER!** _

He could still hear his own, greedy and evil voice resounding in his head, the image of your broken and bloody body plaguing his mind to insanity over and over again.

He took everything away from you. Your happiness, your future,...

... your own life,...

... all because of _**power**_.

And what happened to him when he achieved this unbelievable power through hate, violence, coldness, and cruelty? He was stabbed on the back by the person he thought he could trust. 

_**The same man who convinced him to turn his eyes away from the truth,...** _

_**... and away from the one person who truly loved and protected him.** _

That man took everything away from him and left him to die.

Left him to die with the woman he loved.

And once again, he realized his own mistake of throwing everything away, even his own humanity, in his pursuit of power. He lost what's truly important to him, and this time, there's no going back,...

Or, _is there_?

"V, ahh, are ya just gonna stand there?" Griffon asked him, the question still not fully awakening him to his current state.

"I,... ah,... " V mumbled as his eyes scanned everything in disbelief around him, the peaceful atmosphere, the clear and starry night sky,...

... and the beautiful woman leaning on the railing of the balcony not far from where he was standing.

His eyes basked in your sight, of your (H/C) hair, of that form - fitting dress that only rivalled the many stars above,...

And your scent,...

_**Flowers. Freshly blooming in the morning.** _

_**That one scent,... that connected you to him.** _

_**It was,...** _

_**... the scent of his most precious childhood memory!** _

_**How,... was he not able to see through this?! You have been beckoning for him to come and be with you, he just chose to be blind about this from the start!** _

_How,... could this heavenly and innocent creature be the Demon that would bring destruction to all of mankind?_

_**Unforgettable,** _   
_**That's what you are.** _   
_**Unforgettable,** _   
_**Though near or far.** _   
_**Like a song of love that clings to me,** _   
_**How the thought of you does things to me,** _   
_**Never before has someone been more,...** _

Griffon watched in awe and excitement as his master took a few, simple steps towards you. And before V could reach you, he turned around one last time and threw his metal cane towards the demonic bird, who caught it with his sharp talons.

And still, the sweet music inside the mansion ensued.

_**Unforgettable in every way.** _   
_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay.** _   
_**That's why darling it's incredible,** _   
_**That someone so unforgettable,** _   
_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too,...** _

You felt a pair of eyes staring intently at you. Your eyes wide with anticipation, you turned around and saw the mysterious man V looking at you with such adoration in his eyes.

With a sweet smile that ripped another wound of guilt and regret in his own heart, you met him half way, looking up at him as if he was the only person that mattered to you in the whole world.

"Isn't it," You began, feeling the fabric of his dark suit brush against the tender flesh just above your bodice. " ... such a wonderful night?"

"It is." V almost choked on the words, unable to believe that Galatea has granted him another chance to be with you like this.

_Another chance,..._

Maybe that's the reason why Galatea brought him back! To undo every blunder! To right every wrong!

To show you how much he loved you and how much he wanted to be with you!

_Galatea_ , V thought as his arms went around your waist. _Thank you,... so much,..._

"Ah, V?" You asked, your little voice almost drowning as his face inched closer towards yours, his hot breath fanning your delicate face. And with a wildly beating heart of both excitement and anticipation, you went on, "I - is there,... something wrong?"

V chuckled, his low, dark, and velvety voice sending shivers of the wrong, and yet **_oh so right_** , kind, down your spine. "My dear, you were asking how to thank me for earlier."

"Y - yes, I was." You stuttered, his voice sending warmth all over your system.

And when he laid his forehead against yours, his eyes going deliciously dark with his untold desires for you, he said in a clear voice,

_**"Be,... with me."** _

And with a swift and unhesitating move, he pressed his supple lips against yours, moving them against yours in such a hypnotic way that made you forget everything else in your mind.

_**Unforgettable in every way.** _   
_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay.** _   
_**That's why darling it's incredible,** _   
_**That someone so unforgettable,** _   
_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too,...** _

"HOLY MAMA IN HELL!" Griffon squawked in shock and surprise as he witnessed the tender show of affection right before him. "I SAID, **DANCE** , V! NOT **SHAG**!"

His hands travelling up and down your back with such an alarming urgency until they pressed your bottom, crashing you close to him, you gave out a moan that sounded a bit more like a startled yelp as you felt how _needy_ he truly was for you. And when he left your lips, his own traveling gently from your cheek to your ear lobe, he whispered to you in such a way that made you surrender yourself fully to him,

_**"Come,... with me. Come away with me,... and be one with me,... my love,..."** _

And when he touched your hair, slightly tilting your head to the side so that his ravenous and longing mouth could press more tender kisses to your neck down to the skin above your bodice, you answered, your soft, little voice sounding no more than a delicious shiver of desire to his ears,

_**"Y - yes, my l - love!"** _

Griffon slightly drew back as he saw V letting you go for a while. Positioning himself a safe distance away from you, he held out his hand and summoned the Yamato.

“Ahem,…” A voice that was magnified by a microphone was heard all of a sudden. It came from inside the mansion. “May we have your attention, please? Thank you!"

"Hey, hey, V!" Griffon squawked as he watched the poet make a portal with the Yamato. "Ye're still weak! Where are ya goin'?!"

"Away from here. Away from the others." V answered as he grabbed your hand and led you towards the portal. He turned to you and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." You gave your unconditionally answer with a nod.

And with a smile and a single tear of relief rolling down his eye, he escaped Fleminger's mansion with you, never to be seen by others again for a long time.

***

After the harrowing events that took place in the Fleminger mansion that led to the drastic counter - measure that was the Dreadnought Operation, a small group of Devil Hunters, led by a man named Dante Sparda, was able to track down the real culprit behind the demonic invasion that was about to take hold of the entire world.

And the reason behind the worldwide invasion - to unleash a Demon Prince called _**Pandemonium**_ to the world to reap countless of souls in exchange for the immortality of the one behind this utter monstrosity. A mysterious man by the name of _**Flanagan Allen Fleminger**_.

Apparently, it was Fleminger's goal to gather all the Devil Hunters in one place to have them all slain by his horde of low - ranked Demons to prevent them from reaching _**Pandemonium**_ , or, at least, to lessen their numbers until such a time when the Demon Prince has finally arrived. He did such a thing so the people would become helpless when the invasion starts. He called it, **_The Wrath Of The Gods_**.

However, Fleminger made one fatal flaw that blew his otherwise perfect plan. He invited Dante Sparda to his purging of the Devil Hunters.

He, along with fellow hunters, managed to see through Fleminger's plan and was able to stop him and his obedient followers called _**The Pale Ones**_ from summoning the Demon Prince. The small, and yet brave and daring, group was also able to unravel the dark, century - old secret that _**The Pale Ones**_ has been hiding from the world. This occult was, in fact, the ones behind the disappearances of many little girls a hundred years ago. The group was planning to use these girls as offerings to Pandemonium, honing them to their image of worldly perfection so that their souls would be suited for the Demon Prince. Dante and his group was able to set the soul of the chosen vessel of Pandemonium free from their grasps, allowing her, and the rest of the souls of the tortured little girls, to finally ascend into Heaven.

Once again, peace and order was maintained in the world.

And what about our two main heroes?

***

Seven years later,...

"Why do I feel like your pet mechanic? Don't get used to it."

"Nico, I showed you those Order docs about the three Princes of Hell. So, you still owe me, remember?"

"Daddy!" A little girl came running towards the man who was working on the van just like Nico. "Daddy!"

"Baby!" The man greeted the child, effortlessly carrying her as she giggled. "Did mommy send you to save me from monster Nico?"

"Ass!" Nico stood and gave Nero a powerful kick in the leg that actually felt nothing to him, considering his part Demon nature.

"Mommy said lunch is ready." The little girl shyly whispered.

"Alright, then! Time for a break - "

"There's a little girl." Nico uttered all of a sudden.

"What girl?" Nero asked, following the direction where Nico was looking.

And there, just outside the garage, was a little girl with (H/C) colored pigtails and large, green eyes. And when the girl realized she was seen, she ran away in fright.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called.

"Darling!"

"My little Princess."

Nero and Nico looked, in surprise and utter wonder, at the couple standing just outside.

"V?" Nero mumbled in disbelief as he looked at the dark - haired tattooed man carrying the little girl.

"(Y/N)!" Nico screamed in delight as she ran towards her long lost friend. "Where have ya been, ya crazy bitch?!"

You and V looked at each other, then smiled.

"It's a long story." You answered as V nodded in agreement.


	4. I See My One True Love - The ENDing

"I have,... something for you." He said as he grabbed something from his bag. You eagerly waited as he searched, and when he finally handed you a pack of popcorn, you couldn't help but smile.

"You bought this, V?" You asked him as the smell of butter reached your nostrils.

"Yes. We haven't finished Endgame, have we?"

"Come to think of it, no, we haven't." You admitted.

V smiled as he reached for his bag once more, producing a stuffed tiger from it and giving it to you, reminding you of,...

"Is this,... did you win this at the carnival?"

V proudly hummed. "I have,... quite a skill with,... should we say,... _sniping_?"

 _Oh, God, he remembered!_ You happily thought. _He remembered I have a really bad aim and couldn't win the stuffed tiger at the carnival._

"And that's not all." V said.

"Hmm?"

"I went fishing."

"Oh, you did?! What happened?"

"I caught a boot."

"YOU DIDN'T!"

V laughed, the sound of his low voice sending warmth all throughout your whole body. In fact, you have never felt so warm in your entire life. And when he handed you a single boot from his bag just for laughs, you fell in love with him all over again.

"I - I never thought this is possible, oh my!" You confessed through fits of laughter, however, at this point, the smile on V's face vanished. You noticed this and went silent as he took the boot from your hands and upended it, making a small velvet box the color of your eyes fall from it. Then, he went down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring with an emerald attached to it.

"(Y/N) (L/N)," V declared. " ... will you marry me?"

***

There really was a wedding, yes. And a most memorable one, at that.

All of your friends and loved ones came to the small, and yet special, event. Together, you celebrated the most important day of your life.

The wedding took place in a small, charming garden where V's favorite flowers bloomed. Kyrie, Lady, Trish, and Patty all helped you to choose the perfect wedding gown. Unfortunately, the ones they chose for you didn't feel comfortable on your skin ( Kyrie's being too covered, Lady's being too flashy, Trish's showed too much skin, and Patty's looked a bit too modern for your own taste ). Nico, Alicia, and Cagliostro all helped with the decorations. Petya supervised the buffet, even helped you and V choose the perfect menu ( from the sumptuous appetizer down to the luscious dessert ), and Natasha volunteered to be the wedding singer ( she made it sound like you don’t have any choice and she even refused to say she's hyped up about being a first - time wedding singer ). Dante, by the way, was _thoughtfully_ shoved to the side by Nero, who knew full well that his uncle would only mess things up and destroy everything should he decide to help with anything, at all. The younger Devil Hunter, on the other hand, was tasked to usher the guests to the venue. Morrison graciously volunteered to call for one of the Ministers from Swan Lane, the neighboring city of Red Grave, where most of the state's churches were. Griffon ( who still swore too much ) and Shadow ( who looked far too old carrying around an Elmo plush ) were forced to take literacy, manners, and etiquette one - oh - one crash courses, courtesy of the haughty Miss Natasha, herself, for the social event. Little Eva was chosen to be the flower girl, and Sister Christina was chosen to be the Matron Of Honor.

And so, on the eleventh of May that one, bountiful and beautiful year, you and V were married.

V, who had his waist - length snowy white hair cut for the special event, waited for you at the arc of azaleas and white roses, his Best Man, Nero, who was wearing his _grandfather_ 's coat and tie ( which he honestly detested ) for the event, standing just next to him.

A few moments later, the bride, on the arms of the Best Man, Dante, who was forced to wear his _father_ 's coat and tie ( which he honestly detested ), finally came, making heads turn around in awe and wonder.

Dressed in a sheer, form - fitting immaculate, white gown with floral patterns made of silk and lace, and with a long chiffon train that brushed the carpet of flowers that led towards the arc, you walked towards your one, true love, who was waiting for you.

His eyes wide with love and adoration, and his heart pounding with excitement, V watched as you walked, your serene movements and perfect poise catching the eyes of him, and everybody else.

His breath was,... simply taken away. And no one could blame him.

For, now, standing next to him and lovingly looking up at him was the most beautiful bride he has ever seen.

And she will be together with him, at last!

Dante reluctantly, and with a visible pout, gave your hand to V's waiting one, and the ceremony finally began.

Vows of eternal love and devotion were exchanged, rings were exchanged, heavily rogued cheeks were stained with running mascara, manly sobs were heard all over the place, teary eyes were wiped with handkerchiefs of all forms and colors, noses were sniffed unto handkerchiefs of all forms and colors, even the Minister tried so hard to conceal his emotions.

And with that much awaited kiss, the crowd went all wild and emotional with celebration.

There was dancing ( Trish and Lady took the center stage and wowed the audience ), partying ( Nero isolated the pouty Dante and drank whiskey with him, instead ), games ( Patty and Nico managed to beat Griffon and Shadow in almost every game, except for the paper dance, where the familiars cheated and used their powers to win ), photo ops ( strangely enough, people were all drawn to Nightmare because they thought it was a very realistic - looking sculpture, and chose to have selfies with it instead of the newly wed couple, making its multiple photos viral on social media ), and, of course, the much awaited feast ( Petya fed the guests until they were satisfied and beyond, making sure that they would leave the event with bulging stomachs ), and the amazing five - foot ( not five – tier ) wedding cake decorated with fondants of azalea and white roses ( which V, who was secretly a huge cake and sweets fanatic, was gladly able to fully take home with you, the guests being so full because of Petya that they weren't able to partake of the dessert, at all ).

Ahh, truly, it was the most amazing day ever.

And that amazing day was followed by weeks of blessedness, months of fruitfulness, and years and years of prosperity.

All beside your dear, darling, and faithful husband.

However, those years, despite being happy and full, took a toll on your body.

"Happy anniversary, my love." V greeted you that one, sunny morning, kissing you on the forehead and offering you your breakfast in bed.

"What a surprise! Thank you, V." You answered as you allowed him to hold your wrinkled hand.

"Anything for my one, true love." The man whispered to your ear.

However, no matter how happy you looked, no matter how many times you showed him your smile, he knew you were anything _but_.

And he knew _why_.

Standing in front of a mirror after that hearty breakfast, the two of you looked at each other's reflection, just like what you've always done every morning since the beginning of your married life.

"You,... look so handsome." You said as you gazed at your husbands features.

"And you, my dear," V exclaimed as he lovingly took your hands in his and placed a tender kiss on them. " ... you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen."

To this, you chuckled and simply shook your head. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" V chuckled as he tried to kiss your cheek. However, his face fell when you took your hands from him and turned away. "(Y/N)?"

"Yes?" You asked monotonously as you took away the dishes and placed them on the sink.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong - "

"(Y/N), I know something has been bothering you." V urged. "Tell me, please."

You chuckled and turned to him.

But, your eyes,...

... they didn't look cheerful, at all.

"There is nothing wrong, V."

There was a moment of silence after those questionable words you just uttered, and after those tense seconds, he walked closer to you, tried to hold your hands, and touch your face.

But, still, you wouldn't let him.

With your back still turned away from him, you finally let out those thoughts, those,... _fears_ ,... that have been crushing you all those years ago.

"Leave me, V." You simply said.

And this alarmed the poet. "What?! I'm not going to leave you, (Y/N)! I promised you! I will NOT,... LEAVE YOU!"

With tear - stained eyes, you finally looked at him. And this only confirmed V's worst fears.

"Look at me!" You said to him in such a broken voice that wrecked the poet's heart. "I'm old! And wrinkled! And,... not me!"

"But, I love you, (Y/N),..."

"And look at you! Still,... s - still so young and strong and,... "

"(Y/N),..."

"We don't look,... _**okay**_ together! You can't go on loving,... a grandma like me!"

"Listen to me, please,..."

"V, I love you too, I really do. But, I have to let you go. You still have a wonderful and long life ahead of you."

In a futile attempt to make you listen to him, V tried, once more, to hold your hands.

And you still refused. And this made him beyond depressed.

So, just like that, he left.

And you haven't seen him in three days.

Of course, you were sad upon this separation but, you have to accept that you can't be together with V now. He has a life ahead of him. He could even move on and be with another person should he decide it.

_**V,... deserved so much more.** _

But, being all alone,...

... it made you so, so sad,...

And as you woke up that morning without him by your side, you couldn't help but let out the tears of sadness and heartbreak.

Wiping your tears away with your fragile hands, you cried, "I miss you so much, V,..."

"Mom!" The door suddenly opened and in came your daughter, Avery ( now a very proud mother of twins who looked exactly like Dante and Vergil when they were little ), who looked so, so happy despite this dreary situation. She noticed your pitiful state and came forward, giving you a tender hug and a pat on the back. "Oh, mom. Don't cry. We're here for you."

"Oh, dear,..." You went on, letting your emotions out on your sweet daughter. "It's just that,... I missed your father so, so much."

"Oh, mommy,..." Avery sighed. "Alright. You should get dressed. We're going somewhere."

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" She said, taking your hand and making you get out of bed. "Come on!"

And so, you let yourself be led by Avery and her husband, Roman, towards that old garden where you and V got married many, many years ago.

Thinking it was a really bad joke, you said, "You two are gonna give me a heart attack. Please, tell me what's going on."

"We have a surprise for you, mom." Avery said excitedly.

"This way." Roman said, gesturing towards the gazebo where you and V danced on your wedding day.

"What is this, really?" You, being an old and cranky person, asked one more time.

Avery simply rolled her eyes. "I told you! It's a surprise!"

"It's our gift to you." Roman, who was the softer of the couple, answered. Then, with tender hands, he gently led you towards the gazebo.

"Dear, I'm too old for these surprises." You told Roman along the way. "Won't you have any mercy to me?"

"Haha! Well, I'm pretty sure you'll love this." The man made you turn towards the gazebo, and what you saw there made you feel really strange. "Happy anniversary, mom."

The moment you heard the simple greeting from the young man, another man, who looked the same age as you ( or even older ) turned towards you, smiling at you as if you were his long lost _lover_ , or something. It seemed as though he has been sitting there inside the gazebo, waiting for you for a while.

In fact, his gorgeous green eyes never left yours.

"Ahh, can I,... ahh,... help you with something?" You asked the old man as you entered the gazebo.

However, he didn't answer you. Instead, he stood up from his chair, leaning against a metal cane, and took out a very familiar – looking, worn out book. He opened it, and smirked,...

 _ **"I,... have no name."**_ His voice, despite it cracking a bit, sounded clear and beautiful. And _oh so heartbreaking. **"I' am,... but two days old,...**_

**_“Just kidding. You can call me, V.”_ **

You giggled at the poem, finally realizing who this man was.

_Of course! How were you able to not notice?!_

"Y - you're anything but two days old!" You laughed, feeling your tears leave your tired, burning eyes.

The old man chuckled, his beautiful green eyes gleaming with so much mirth and gladness. Then, he went on reading.

_**"Little Lamb,... who made thee,... dost thou know,... who made thee? Gave thee life,... and bid thee feed. By the stream,... and o'er the mead. Gave thee clothing of delight,... softest clothing,... wooly bright. Gave thee,... such a tender voice,... making all the vales rejoice! Little Lamb,... who made thee,... dost thou know,... who made thee?"** _

The old man, still relying on his old metal cane for support, walked towards you and softly laid his hand on your face.

_**To him, you were still,... the most beautiful woman on earth,...** _

You were crying so much but, still, he went on reading despite his blurry eyes. **_"I went to the Garden of Love,... and saw what I never had seen: a Chapel was built in the midst,... where I used to play on the green. And the gates of this Chapel were shut,... and thou shalt not writ over the door. So, I turned to the Garden of Love,... that so many sweet flowers bore."_**

"Azaleas." You said as you laid your hand on his. "And white roses."

"Yes, azaleas and white roses." The man answered as he wrapped you in his arms. "You remembered my favorite flowers, my love."

"Why would I forget about that, V?"

"Ahh,... I'm such a fool,..."

You shook your head as you let the old and wrinkled poet wipe away your tears. Just like how he did it whenever you cried from watching your favorite sad movies. "You're not a fool, V! Never. But,... why? How did you - ?"

"I gave the Sisters to the twins." V answered your obvious question.

"Dante and Vergil?"

"Yes. It's about time I pass them on, after all."

"But, what about you? You'll - !"

"Ssh. It's alright." V hugged you as he rubbed your back. _**"Power,... means nothing me,... without you by my side. I'd rather wilt away like an old rose in the Garden Of Love than live without you, (Y/N). I love you,... so much,..."**_ Gently touching your cheeks, he, then, said, "May I have the honor of this dance,... my lady?"

And dance, you did. Just like the first time you met in that Grecian balcony.

Now, could you honestly deny this feeling of happiness with him by your side?

You and your beloved poet lived a few more years after that sweet and heartfelt reunion. And during those sweet, and yet short, years, you did everything you could think of to fill your days with happiness and adventure. And love, of course.

The two of you went to the carnival and ate junk food ( meaning popcorn, caramel apples, cotton candies, and such ). V tried so hard to win that stuffed tiger for you again by sniping ( he didn't win the plush, he won the Complete Elvis Presley Album Collection, instead ). You traveled as much as you can to many places ( with Griffon and Shadow as your two personal assistants, always there to remind you should the two of you forget where you last placed your dentures ). You went out fishing ( the boot myth was real ). And you binge watched all of your favorite movies, from LaLaLand, to Titanic, to Dracula ( you purchased digital copies of these and V kept them in his trusty one terabyte USB where he kept all of his poetry audio and eBooks ).

Those few years were simply,...the best years of your life.

_But those few years,... were sadly too short,..._

For there came a time when V started to forget some things. Little things, yes but, really noticeable ones, nonetheless. Not to mention his already deteriorating body. And this worried you.

Especially during that one particularly cloudy day when, out of the blue, V asked you to watch a movie with him.

"What movie would you like to see, my love?" You asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but, no words came out. You knew he has forgotten. He has forgotten his favorite movie and he was aware of this, as well but, he tried not to show it. And you couldn't blame him. He,... just aged faster than you after giving up the Sisters Of Fate's powers.   
He simply took your hand and said, "Anything you wish,... my love."

As much as it worried you, you did nothing but to lead him straight to your humble living room in your small Swan Lane house where you and your family spent a lot of time watching all of your favorite shows and movies. But, not before calling Avery, Roman, Nero, Kyrie, and Nico ( Dante, Trish, and Lady were not able to come that day due to an emergency in Red Grave that they must attend to ). Even Griffon and Shadow were present.

Taking Griffon's hand, you told the loyal familiar, "Come with us, please."

Without a word, the demon nodded and followed you and V towards the living room. Griffon closed the door, but not before seeing the worried faces of your friends and loved ones.

"Come on, Dante and Vergil." The familiar heard Eva, Nero and Kyrie's daughter, say to the little twins as she took their chubby hands, leading them to their play rooms along with Shadow. Griffon turned away and finally closed the door. It was then that he saw you and V already huddled together on the sofa as the poet's favorite movie started playing on the old television.

As carefully as he could, the thoughtful familiar placed the wool blanket, which he has been carrying around since morning for his master, over V's body to protect his body from the cold.  
“Thank you, Griffon.” The familiar barely heard V say. “For,… everything.”

Just from the other side of the room, Griffon could hear the weather forecast being broadcasted on the radio. Apparently, a storm really was coming, according to the reporter. And according to the same reporter, the storm came from Red Grave, of all places, where Dante, Trish, and Lady were taking care of _something_.

But, he's not involved in it this time.

For he,... was needed by the two most important people in his life, one of them needing him the most,...

And so, the movie ensued, despite the bad weather outside.

_**"There was a boy,...** _   
_**A very strange, enchanted boy.** _   
_**They said he wandered very far,...** _   
_**Very far,...** _   
_**Over land and see,..."** _

_**"Don't be fooled! Evil!"** _

_**"A little shy,..."** _

_**"Turn away from this village of sin!"** _

_**"And sad of eye,...** _   
_**But, very wise,... was he,...** _   
_**And then, one day,...** _   
_**A magic day he passed,... my way,...** _   
_**And while we spoke of many things,** _   
_**Fools and Kings,...** _   
_**This he said to me:** _

_**"The greatest thing,...** _   
_**You'll ever learn,...** _   
_**Is just to love,...** _   
_**And be loved in,...** _   
_**... return,..."** _

"I - it's **Moulin Rouge**!" V wheezed as he grabbed your hand in his excitement. Just like the sixth or twenty - third time he's seen it. "My favorite movie. (Y/N), dear, you remembered!"

"Of course, I do, my love." You answered.

For a few more minutes, V's green eyes watched, in awe and wonder, the wonderful colors jumping before him on the screen. He tried to say along the lines he could still remember, and sing along to the familiar tunes of the musical.

However, there was one song you knew V truly wanted to hear.

_**His most favorite song,...** _

_**"On Opening Night, I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad."** _

_**"Then, I'll write a song - "** _

_**"Christian - "** _

_**" ... and whenever you hear it, or sing it, or whistle it, or hum it, then you'll know it'll mean we love one another. I won't get jealous."** _

_**"Things don't work that way, Christian. We have to end it."** _

"I,... want to sing it." V muttered. "Could you,... please,... sing it with me?"

"Yes, of course." You answered without hesitation.

_**"Never knew I could feel like this.** _   
_**Like I've never seen the sky before.** _   
_**Want to vanish inside your kiss.** _   
_**Seasons may change, winter to spring,** _   
_**But I love you until the end of time.** _   
_**Come what may,...** _   
_**Come what may,...** _   
_**I will love you until my dying day.** _   
_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.** _   
_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.** _   
_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.** _   
_**It all revolves around you.** _   
_**And there's no mountain too high,** _   
_**No river too wide.** _   
_**Sing out this song,** _   
_**And I'll be there by your side.** _   
_**Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide.** _

_**But I love you,...** _

_**I love you,...** _

_**Until the end of time,...** _

_**Come what may,...** _   
_**Come what may,...** _

_**I will love you,..."** _

_**"The greatest thing,..."** _

"Oh, God, V!" You held your beloved's hand in yours as your tears flowed out of your eyes. "I love you,... so much,..."

_**" ... you'll ever learn,..."** _

_**"I,... love you,..."**_ V weakly sang, his voice getting softer and softer, his eyes never leaving yours for even a second. _**"Until the end,… of,… time,..."**_

_**" ... is just to love,... "** _

Griffon's eyes widened at that exact moment. He, then, looked down and took one of his master's hands in his as he heard your heartbreaking sobs.

_**" ... and be loved in,... "** _

It was,... _cold_.

_**" ... return."** _

It was then that his own tears fell,... for the very first time.

_Griffon, a Demon, cried,... for the very first time._

"Rest well," He whispered as he wrapped an arm around his master's body. " ... Shakespeare."

_**And there's no mountain too high,** _   
_**No river too wide.** _   
_**Sing out this song,** _   
_**And I'll be there by your side.** _   
_**Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide.** _

_**But I love you,...** _

_**I love you,...** _

_**Until the end of time,...** _

"He,... wasn't able to see his favorite scene." You whispered to Griffon, who, like you, refused to leave V's side after the movie has long ended.

"It doesn't matter, sweet pea." Griffon answered, his voice raw with emotion. "He was able to tell you how he felt, and that's what's truly important."

And it truly was the most important thing. V was able to tell you how he felt. You cherished those words from that day onward, always remembering how V lived as a man of honor and dignity, as a loving father, a very supportive grandparent, and as a truly devoted husband.

The mysterious man called V, who was so fond of poetry, of flowers freshly blooming in the morning, of artful grace, and of the simplest things in life,...

... was never forgotten, his name forever etched into his loved ones' hearts.

His smile,... forever in your memory,...

... until the next storm of the following year that finally brought you into his loving arms,...

_At last._

***

_**Many years back, in an Alternate Universe,...** _

"Miss Edwards,..." V called the woman's attention, slightly running to catch up to her before she could drive away.

Avery fortunately ( and finally ) noticed him and removed her helmet, turning her gaze towards him and appraising him from head to foot. In fact, she looked so surprised that a man such as V was trying to have a conversation with her.

Was it his unusual appearance?

"And you are - ?"

"V." The poet answered, taking a deep breath and leaning on his metal cane for support. He, then, straightened his back and tilted his head to the side. "You can call me V."

"Oh. What can I do for you, V?"

"About the commission - "

"Stop. Right. There." Avery pointed at V, cutting him halfway through his sentence. "If you're planning to take on the Poltergeist at my home, then you're making a HUGE mistake."

 _Huh?_ "And may I ask,... why?"

"Furniture floating and smashing about. Disembodied voices in the middle of the night. And your skinny, princess ass begging to be fed and given vitamins. Are you goddamn sure?!"

"I would like,... to see myself try." V simply told her.

The woman raised a scornful eyebrow. She knew that Dante was her one and only hope and choice. No other person in Red Grave could do it but him.

_**But, this man?** _

"So, will you take on the job, or not?"

"I would like to,... if you would allow me."

Avery furrowed her eyebrows and regarded him like he was some suicidal maniac begging to be fed to the lion. "Alright. I'll expect you tomorrow, then. Move into the house for a week. Bring whatever or whoever you need. You know my address."

"Would a **cat** and a **bird** do?" V innocently asked as he playfully twirled his metal cane in a display of confidence. This woman,... must be taught a lesson.

Avery pursed her lips and wore her helmet once more. "Sure. Whatever. I don't care. Just,... get rid of the ghost for me. I'll pay you. That I can assure you."

And with those words, she finally drove away.

Despite the question strangely bugging him, he was, in fact, feeling excited of this new mission. Yes, Dante might consider it as "small fry" but, facing Poltergeists was definitely a welcome change compared to his boring Devil Hunting routine. And he wanted so much to prove that woman wrong about him.

He was about to go back to the shop to pack what little belongings he have when he noticed Nico staring at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Apparently, she has been standing near the door for quite a while and must have heard the conversation between him and Avery. She almost dropped her groceries as she attempted to close her mouth and control her drooling.

Wait, did she look,... **_excited_**?

"Whoa, a paranormal investigation!" The Artisan gasped. "Can I tag along?"

"I don't - "

"Come on, man! Ya gotta let me!" Nico strode closer to him, flailing her arms about and almost sending her groceries flying everywhere. "This is like,... a dream come true for me! Okay, how about this: we'll split the pay 70 - 30. But, I'll be happy with nothing, though, if you don't want 70 - 30! But, come on, that's good deal, yeah?"

"Nico, I - "

"Please? I'll drive you on the way there. I will not be a bother."

V felt cornered. The woman looked really excited that he would surely feel guilty if he refused her.

Him, Griffon, Shadow, probably Nightmare, as well, and finally, Nico.

What could go wrong with this simple task of driving away a single evil spirit from someone's home with some comrades? After all, Avery did say he could bring just about anyone.

And what does her house look like, anyway? And what was the reason behind this Poltergeist's ceaseless haunting?

***

_**THE END** _

***


End file.
